


Discipline

by Cephy



Series: Abyss college AU [5]
Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Alternate Universe - College, Incest, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-19
Updated: 2008-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 5 in the Abyss College AU series, in which Asch's extracurricular activities make an appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discipline

Asch worked his way through the opening moves of the series, only half paying attention to the shift of feet, the grip of the wooden practice sword in his hand-- thinking instead of the unexpected meeting he'd just had in the hallway. He'd been cutting through a building and there suddenly had been Guy coming out of a lecture hall, talking with his classmates, carrying his notes. Doing nothing that everyone else around him wasn't doing exactly the same, and yet Asch nearly tripped over the feet in front of him because he couldn't get his attention where it should have been.

He was just grateful his brother hadn't been there to see it. The dork would _never_ have let him live it down.

And then Guy had looked over, seen him, and the way he'd _smiled_\-- god. _Tomorrow night had better go well_, Asch thought with sharp amusement, _because the anticipation is already getting to me._

There came a sudden, stinging impact to the side of his leg; he saw the subsequent flicker of motion too late to block the incoming grip. And then he was on the floor, looking up at a familiar figure standing over him with a _shinai_ over one shoulder-- Asch's thigh ached a little more just to see it.

"You are distracted," Van said. "Your attention must be on your attacks, or there is no use in attacking at all."

"Your pardon, _sensei_," Asch said tightly, climbing to his feet and bowing.

"'It is the mind that makes the body rich'," his teacher intoned, even as he turned away to watch a pair of new students trying to hold their stance. "Discipline the mind, therefore, before you attempt to do so with the body."

Asch took a deep breath and gave his leg one final shake, then firmed his grip on the sword and began again.


End file.
